Saturday Night PCW 6/6/15
June 6th 2015 Segment 1: Steve Austin comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Austin says it’s time to get down to business on Saturday Night Pure Championship Wrestling. SCSA says the most important part of any wrestling show is its champions. He announces an 8 man tournament for the world championship that starts tonight. Austin also announces for the evening, a triple threat match for the International Pure Wrestling Championship. Austin says this is the start of a new era. Match 1: Dean Ambrose vs Finn Balor – Dean Ambrose wins and advances to the semi-finals after hitting Dirty Deeds to win at ~10 minutes. Segment 2: John Cena is backstage, prepping for his match when Samoa Joe comes up to him. Joe tells Cena he hopes to meet him in the finals. Cena tells Joe he’s in this company to become its greatest superstar, and that Joe isn’t going to stop him. Joe tells Cena to watch his back. Match 2: John Cena vs Rusev – John Cena wins by disqualification after Rusev fails to break the Accolade after Cena reaches the ropes for a rope break at ~15 minutes Segment 3: Rusev stands over Cena and says his mission here is not to become the World Champion. Rusev says he wants to bring ruthless brutality to PCW. Rusev says he knows he is greater than Cena and does not need the championship to prove it. Rusev picks Cena back up and attempts to beat him down further but Samoa Joe makes the save, fighting Rusev off. Samoa Joe looks to Cena as if he was going to attack him, but stops and leaves the ring. Cena and Joe stare down to end the segment. Match 3: Tyler Breeze vs Baron Corbin – Baron Corbin wins by pin fall after hitting End of Days at ~8 minutes. After the match, Corbin hits another End of Days on Tyler. Segment 4: Sting is backstage with Steve Austin. Austin welcomes Sting to the PCW brand, when Samoa Joe walks in. Joe tells Austin that he feels Rusev will interfere in his match with Sting later on. Austin tells Joe that’s what he gets for interfering with his and Cena’s business. Austin tells Joe he’ll try to keep Rusev out, but to watch his back anyways. Match 4: Nikki Bella and Alexa Bliss vs Paige and Becky Lynch – Nikki Bella pins Paige at ~5 minutes after hitting the Rack Attack. After the match, Nikki and Alexa beat down Paige and Becky, until AJ Lee comes out and takes them down. AJ announces that SCSA has created a Tri-Brand Womens’ Championship battle royal for Big Bang. AJ Lee grabs Paige and hits the GTS on her to end the segment. Match 5: Solomon Crowe vs Hideo Itami vs Uhaa Nation for the International Pure Wrestling Championship – Hideo Itami pins Uhaa at ~20 minutes to become the new champion after hitting the GTS. As Itami celebrates after the match, Finn Balor comes from behind and attacks him. Balor challenges Itami at Big Bang for the championship. Segment 5: Finn Balor is walking backstage when he is stopped by Steve Austin. Austin tells Balor he admires the determination, but if he wants to earn a title match after his underhanded attack on Itami, he’ll need to run the gauntlet next week against Solomon Crowe, Tyler Breeze, and Uhaa Nation. Balor tells Austin he’ll need to hire three new superstars after he’s done with them next week. Main Event: Samoa Joe vs Sting – Sting wins by disqualification at ~16 minutes when Rusev comes out to attack Samoa Joe. Rusev begins a beat-down on Samoa Joe but John Cena comes out for the save. Cena and Rusev begin brawling but Rusev gets the upper hand. Rusev throws Cena out of the ring and tosses him into the steel steps. Rusev begins to lock in the Accolade but Samoa Joe takes Rusev and hits a Muscle Buster onto the steel steps. The show ends with Samoa Joe standing over a downed Rusev.